Data logging systems typically record more than one channel of data simultaneously. For example, a system that captures data from a physical experiment may record parameters such as temperatures, displacements, velocities, pressures, and the like as provided by various transducers or other sensors. Another example of a data logging system is a system that records multiple video streams. Raid disk arrays are commonly used in such data logging systems. The logging of data may continue for a considerable period of time, and sometimes a user accesses some of the data before the logging has come to an end.